Many cleaning compositions which satisfactorily remove soil and dirt from hard surfaces such as glass, ceramic tile, and stainless steel are also meant to impart a certain degree of gloss onto the object being cleaned. The retention time of the gloss on the objects, however, is typically very finite and after a short period of time the object tends to lose its shiny, glossy appearance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for prolonging the gloss retention time of hard surface cleaning compositions.